Baby Names
by softnerd
Summary: Three years after the X-Men defeated Apocalypse, Remy and Rogue sit together- engaged- and argue. Remy worries over a potential Logan junior and what the future may hold for his child. And Rogue worries Remy may curse a child with a name 'Remy junior'.


****

3 years after the end of Xmen: evolution. Rogue can control her powers.

* * *

"Aaron."

"Uh-Uh. I ain't namin' any baby boy o' mine 'dat." Remy pouted. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell not?"

"It's a prissy rich boy name! Ev'rybody knows 'dat, chere!" He crossed his arms.

"Anythin' _but _Aaron, Anna. Please j'st do 'dis fo' me, cherie." Rogue sighed,

"Fine," she muttered, exasperated by her fiancee, "Well, what about John?" Remy thought for a moment, before shaking his head,

"Naw. Too many people named John, already." Rogue groaned,

"Well what the hell do you wanna name it, Rem'?" Remy took a second to think on it,

"Remy junior! We can call 'im 'R.J'!"

"No! C'mon, Remy- be serious, sugah. Ah have less than a week 'fore Ah have to push somethin' the size of a watermelon out somethin' the size of grape, now. We don't have time for bein' silly!" She insisted.

" Fine, how 'bout Rem_us?_ It's not techn'cally 'Remy'." Anna-Marie glared at him,

"And have him teased for bein' a Harry Potter werewolf? No way." Remy sighed,

"How 'bout for a girl- Jessica?" He suggested, Rogue shot him a look, and pointed to her 'Death to Barbie' that lay on their bed.

_Right. _Remy thought, _Barbie equals Satan for Anna. And so do those kind of names...  
_

"No prissy girl names, either, Rem'. No Jessica and no Aaron!" She crossed her arms over her large belly, and Remy squatted down, murmuring to it,

"Mama's actin' crazy, ain't she, mon fils?" He smiled as he felt the baby kick against his palm, and Anna flicked his forehead,

"How are ya' so sure it's gonna be a boy, Rem'?" Remy grinned, like he could wait to know.

"Oh...I dunno...modern technology? A furry blue homme named Hank?" Anna gawked,

"Remy LeBeau- I thought we weren't gonna find out 'till the baby was born, you lyin' swamp rat!" Remy laughed,

"Eh, you know me, _cherie, _I can't wait fo' nothin'. 'Specially my lil' _son!" _Rogue punched him lightly in the arm,

"You're terrible." She scolded, sitting down on the bed. Remy chuckled a little and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and breathing in her scent,

"Well your stuck wit' me, chere." Silence for a little while, and they lay down on the bed and leaned against one another, just taking solace in each other's comforting presence. Until, Anna stretched

over to her night stand and grabbed a baby book Kitty had given her. Remy craned his head to look, and was appalled by what he saw,

"Travis? Ya' really gonna name 'im _Travis? _And I got yelled at for Remus?" Remy mock gasped, Rogue rolled her eyes,

"So what? Travis is a nice name."

"Mon amour, we're two southerners- we _cannot ever _name notre bebe Travis. Trust me wit' 'dis." Rogue decided to not argue with his Cajun logic, and just went with it.

"Whatever, Cajun boy. How about Logan?" Anna-Marie suggested, as Remy twirled a strand of her long auburn hair around his finger,

"HELL NO!" Remy said, raising his arms for affect, "It'll jinx it! Dere's too much of a chance 'de boy'll pop out and become a lil' Wolvy junior! I don't need mon fils turnin' into Logan's clone!" Rogue

giggled a little, and Remy let out a brief gush of laughter,

"Fine, Rem'. But the man did practically raise me once Ah got here...he deserves somethin'." Rogue argued, Remy sighed, settling down again beside his beautiful twenty-year-old fiancee,

"D'accord, cherie. How 'bout fo' a middle name o' somethin'. But I'm serious- there ain't no place in this world for a Logan LeBeau." Rogue laughed a little at his expense,

"Fine, swamp rat. But what do you want for a first name, since all my ideas apparently suck!" She stuck her tongue immaturely out at him,

"Oui, chere. They do suck," Anna slapped his arm playfully, and he grinned, and thought,

"I wanna name 'im somethin'...French, but classy and not over-done. Not anythin' like Jacque or Pierre. Ugh, anythin' but Pierre." He shuddered, and Anna smiled as she skimmed the pages for the

perfect name.

"Hmm...what about Olivier?"

"Oliver? Eh, s'okay," Remy nodded, scrunching his neck to look at the page, Anna shook her head,

"Nuh-uh. _Olivier. _It's French."She corrected, showing Remy the page. He grinned at, murmuring to himself,

"Olivier Logan LeBeau..." Anna leaned against his chest, rubbing her stomach as she repeated the name,

"Olivier...how do you like that, Oli?" She asked her bulging belly, she was answered with enthusiastic kicks.

"I think he loves it, chere. I love it, too...my son, Olivier." Remy grinned to himself,

"Hey, Olivier. 'Dis be Daddy," He saw Rogue smile blissfully, "Dere be a lot of crazy people in 'dis world. You try and stay in 'dere fo' as long as you possibly can. So you be safe, 'kay, mon petit fils? Do 'dat fo' Daddy? Cause he loves you lots..." Remy felt the baby kick a little and he smiled, maybe the baby could understand him already.

"An' you listen to mama, Oli." Anna spoke up, "Don't you stay in there forever, cause Mama's gonna loose her mind. Ah don't wanna be this big forever. So don't you be afraid to just pop the heck out, baby."

_I hope that doesn't happen for a while. _Remy thought. He'd known Rogue since she was seventeen, the X-Men for even longer. Mutant discrimination, _that_ he had known that his whole life. His son would be a mutant but, for now, he was safe and as happy, if a baby that young could be happy. That's all Remy could ever wish for, for his son. Happiness and safety. Remy hoped he could provide those things for his baby, he hoped he would be a good father. Since, Remy and Anna were obviously young to be parents. Twenty and twenty-three. But Remy would never go running, he would always be there for his cherie, and his Oli.

Suddenly, the kicking increased, and Remy smiled, until his Rogue tensed,

"OLI'S COMIN'!" She screamed, and Remy's eyes widened frantically, and he scrunched down to be eye-level with her stomach,

"Well you obviously ain't ever gonna listen t' me!"

* * *

**French translations:**

**D'accord = okay/fine**

**Notre bebe= our baby**

**Chere= dear**

**Cherie= darling**

**Mon fils= my son**

**Homme= man**

**Also I do not own Olivier Logan Raven-LeBeau, marvel does, he was in Xmen: the end universe in the comics. Rogue controlled her abilities and married Remy and had two kids- Olivier LeBeau and Rebecca LeBeau (who was born eprox. four years after this fic). And Olivier is notorious in that line of comics for rebelling against his father.**


End file.
